


Horrible Idea at the time

by Notsalony



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Forced Nudity, Forced Porn, Forced Slavery, M/M, Multi, Other, Porn Star!Barry, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sex Slave, Sub!Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Eobard Thawne travels back to kill Barry Allen to stop him from ever becoming The Flash.  Only in doing so he becomes trapped in the past and he decides to take his anger and frustration out on Barry in new and creative ways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In my defense, I was in a mood and this very VERY dark idea popped into my head. So... Yeah... Probably a LOT of triggers in through out this thing, so be warned. If you’re one of those people who doesn’t actually read all the tags, you only have yourself to blame. And if you’re one of the people who feels that stories like this ruin their OTP, it’s a free country, and I’m sorry for you but I’m not changing to fit into your tiny boxes when I never would fit there anyways.

The plan had been so simple, even one of the idiots of the era he was now trapped in could have pulled it off.  Go back to a point in history where The Flash, or Barry Allen, as he’d recently come to realize, was the most vulnerable.  Then kill him.  Completely changing the history of the universe and get everything he’d ever wanted.  But time and life was never kind to Eobard Thawne.  The Flash had shown up to fight him off of young Barry, before taking young Barry away from the fight.  Angered Eobard killed Mrs. Allen and stormed off in a flash himself before his speed shut down and he was trapped here.  He thought about how to get back and realized he’d have to be the reason Barry became The Flash to get home.   
  
He gave thought to taking over Harrison Wells’ life and building the accelerator decades earlier.  But decided against that because of needless complications.  No, he’d wait.  And in the mean time he’d take his frustrations out on young Barry.  Smirking to himself he used the last of his speed to get back to the Allen home, clean up the crime scene, clean up the body, and take on the identity of Henry Allen, all before the cops arrived.  He had enough speed for tasks like this, but not enough for time travel.  He had everything set when Joe West knocked on the door.  He looked pained as he opened the door to the detective.   
  
“Henry what happened, there was a report of noises and screams?” Joe looked worried.   
  
“Nora had enough.  Late hours, missed dinners...” He sighed.   “She had a lot to say.” He opened the door the rest of the way revealing the setting of a marital spat.  “She left me Joe.” He sighed.  “Stormed off with a suitcase of her things.” He was glad he’d remembered to completely dress the house, including packing up an assortment of Nora Allen’s things before putting them in the same place he put the body.  “I don’t know where she went.” He sighed.  “I was about to call you when I realized Barry was missing.”   
  
“Barry’s missing?” Joe looked worried.  “Did Nora take him with her?”   
  
“No... I don’t think so.” Henry sighed.  “I think he heard the fight and ran off.”   
  
“We’ll put a...”   
  
“DAD!” Barry came running in hugging his dad.  “Where’s mom.. The man in the lightning.... He was hurting her.”   
  
“Man in the lightning?” Joe raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Barry were you sleep walking?” Henry looked concerned at his son.  Who seemed to think about it, think about how the house looked nothing like the mess of the man in the lightning running around his mom.   
  
“Maybe...” He frowned.  “Where’s mom?”   
  
“I’m sorry Barry... She left us.” He hugged his son and Barry, heart broken and confused hugged his would be father back and let himself cry.   
  


***

  
  
Eobard waited almost a month before having papers served on himself to declare Nora was divorcing him.  He signed the paper work and had it sent to a po box that he maintained in another town.  To all who would go digging, Henry Allen was alive and well and taking care of his only son, while his wife had left them and signed away her rights to Barry in the divorce papers.  He could see the psychological toll it was already taking on Barry, but he knew he was going to break the boy in more ways then just this.  He waited just a while longer to set things up that he started adding a few special additives, some of which he’d had to create himself, to all of Barry’s food and drink.   
  
Harmless enough drugs, but mixed together in a boy at the start of puberty, they would have some drastic effects.  The first was an early onset of puberty.  The second most noticeable to someone like Eobard, it opened Barry up to mental manipulation.  He had Gideon set to play subliminal messages into Barry’s bedroom.  Filling the kid’s head with complex and often graphic sexual fantasies with boys his own age and men.  He needed to do things slowly, to build up if his plan was to have any success.  It took a while but little by little Barry showed less and less interest in Iris West.  He was developing a crush on a boy in his class and if his internet search history was anything to go by he had started looking to try to act on that raw need that he wasn’t even aware was blooming in him.   
  
By the time Barry was seventeen he was drastically different from the previous time lines of him.  He’d found a boyfriend, with Eobard’s pushing, who was rather dominate.  Granted he’d use some of the tech he’d built over the years to take control over the boy Barry was dating.  Making him little more then a 19 year old meat puppet for any thought Eobard piped into the boy’s brain.  And he’d had some delicious thoughts over the years.  Barry had gotten a bit of a reputation over the years as being more then easy at parties.  His boyfriend often had him wear the sluttiest things he could find for Barry to go outside in.  Often to have him take it off at what ever party they were at.  Then he’d fuck Barry in the bedroom of who ever was hosting the party.  Fuck him loud and obnoxiously so that everyone knew what they were doing.  And once he was done he’d invite others to come in and mount the whore.   
  
Barry had come to Eobard, ashamed the first time he’d been caught naked by someone other then his boyfriend only to find out his boyfriend had sent the guy in to fuck Barry next.  And then a string of boys had come in keeping him prone on the bed for hours taking their leaking teenaged cocks for hours.  He’d felt so broken when he’d confided in his __father__  what they’d done.  And being all apart of his plan, Eobard had told Barry that he shouldn’t feel ashamed.  Maybe he was just a slut and a whore.  And if that was the case maybe he should just embrace it.  If his boyfriend could see that in him, see that need, then maybe he should be thankful that anyone would bother trying to fulfill his desires.  He even orchestrated the boy apologizing to his boyfriend and begging for forgiveness.  Which turned into the first of many meals where Barry’s boyfriend would be there and Barry would be naked sucking on his boyfriend’s cock at the dinner table while his father and the boy who’s dick was in his throat had supper.   
  
It was Barry’s birthday today, and he was at the door greeting guests in nothing but a dog collar and a cock ring.  Almost everyone invited had fucked Barry before.  They’d been asked to bring their friends and any male relatives they had that were open to fucking Barry.  Barry knew for a while that this birthday he’d be naked and whored out to everyone with a dick and the want to fuck him.  He’d begged his father to allow it, and he’d been given permission to spread his wanton legs for all comers.  Eobard loved how this version of his enemy was turning out and couldn’t wait for the next step.  It was part of the reason he’d made sure so many of the invited guests had brought older brothers and their fathers.  As they eyed Barry hungrily, he knew he’d made the right choice to break the boy tonight.  He had to keep the smirk off his face as he met guests, and told them that yes they’d heard right.  His boy was a little whore and liked cock in every hole he had.  It was almost too rich.   
  
It didn’t take too long for everyone to arrive, and soon Barry was brought to a table in the middle of the room so the first of many could shove their dicks in either end of his young flesh.  Barry wasn’t even sure who everyone was.  Just that he had a job to do.  Suck dicks till he could barely speak and take so much cock in his tight ass that he wasn’t entirely sure he was ever going to walk right again.  On and on the parade of men who mounted him went until sometime in the night when he became aware that it was just his boyfriend and some other kid fucking him together.  He’d zoned out and let them have his body as he worked off of more muscle memory then any conscious thought as a sex toy.  As they finished he figured he might have some time alone with his boyfriend for the first time but he kissed the other boy in front of Barry and then smirked as he looked at Barry.   
  
“I told you he was a good lay.  It’s the only reason I kept up dating him.  But then I found you.” He smirked as he kissed the other boy again. “I can do so much better then you Barry.  And now I am.” He laughed as he and the other boy left.  Barry was heart broken and curled up on the table, leaking cum and feeling worthless as his father came in.   
  
“Sorry champ.” Eobard comforted the distraught boy.  “Sometimes guys can be like that.” He stroked Barry’s cheek.  “But at least he was kind enough to give you one last fuck before dumping you.” He reached down and put his fingers into Barry’s well lubed and even better fucked hole.  “And he sure dropped a large load in you.  He must really love that other boy.” Barry nodded, spreading his legs more out of habit then any real desire right then.  It was his father after all.  He shouldn’t... But his cock was getting hard as his father fingered him.  “Granted I don’t know what he sees in that other boy.  You took that fucking like a pro and you’re still so tight and eager.” He smiled as he worked his fingers in and out of Barry.  “Got it in you for one more, for your old man?” Barry nodded, and Eobard fished out his swollen cock that had been reshaped to that of Henry Allen when he’d done the transfer.  Barry licked at it and swallowed it to get it wet for taking him in his ass soon.  Once his father was wet enough he had his father sit down and he mounted himself on his father’s cock, lowering and raising himself up and down again and again, his own cock rock hard.  Of course Barry didn’t know of the countless hours he’d had the subconscious programming that made him desire his father to dominate him so completely.   
  
For his part Eobard had left some programming to make the other boy running till after graduation and then he’d get into some ‘freak’ accident and be left brain dead.  He couldn’t be bothered to keep up the day to day running of the boy’s life now that he had the prize so willingly wrapped around his own cock.  And with out him to run the boy who was so perfectly hollowed out to be Barry’s dominate before, the boy would have presented like he was in a persistent vegetative state.  So the accident would fit into his plans to take the boy off his hands.  But he barely even cared if he covered his tracks as he fucked up into Barry’s tight body.  Oh if The Flash only knew what was in store for them down the road.  He went about escalating his plans.   
  
He had Barry burn all of his clothing that night.  He needed nothing but the slave collar, the cock ring, and a pair of long shorts that was so sheer as to be almost completely transparent.  That was to be his outfit when he left the house, in the house and yard he wasn’t permitted the shorts.  Often after school he was to come home, chain himself to the front porch, take the shorts off and do his homework in between random strangers walking up and fucking the good little slave’s ass.   
  
Barry spent his senior year being fucked by hundreds of boys and men as his father whored him out to everyone who would spare the time to fuck him.  And even while all that was going on he was to keep his grades up and to focus on collage.  He was to go to collage to become a crime scene tech.  They’d decided this over the last year of Barry worshiping his father’s cock at all hours of the day and night.  What had been his bedroom was transformed into a place to store his things and to indulge in the more exotic sexual expressions that Eobard could come up with.  Barry slept in his father’s bed, often going to sleep taking his father to the hilt and passing out long before Eobard was remotely finished with him.   
  
After graduation Barry applied to collage and got in, but it was close enough he could live at home and still make time for his father’s needs.  While attending classes during the day.  His father had worked out a deal with the collage so he wouldn’t need the shorts.  Attending classed naked, with the large replica of Henry Allen’s cock as a butt plug in his tight hole, Barry would come home from class, horny and desperate for a fuck.  Which was how they ended up with Eobard running a porn company out of his home as Barry as the star getting fucked regularly by strangers and people he’d went to school with or who knew him well.  He’d made quite a splash into the fetish markets as a twink slave boy who’s holes didn’t seem to stop wanting more cock.   
  
Barry even got a side job modeling for the art department at the collage.  And since he was comfortable being a nudist all over campus he soon built up quite the portfolio of photographs of him having wild sex all over campus.  But true to his promise to his father he kept his grades up through out all the sex, working hard to stay on top of his classes, even if he was bottoming so very much, if not all the time.  Eventually he graduated and joined the force as their lead CSI.  Over time he’d worked his way up to the very top and he was in charge of the lab.  He’d also gotten a little restless as of late.   
  
With out the photo shoots or porn movies, and the long nights at work it was often just his hand or the dildo of his father’s cock to get him off.  And he was starting to want more actual sex again.  It was around this time that a tall handsome rookie started at the station.  Eddy Thawne had caught Barry’s eye early on.  And he often wondered just what he looked like out of uniform.  He’d get his chance to find out.  Eddy came in unannounced one day while Barry was working, and while he was waiting for the machines to do their job he’d taken his jeans off and was busy fucking himself on his father’s replica while jerking off, and fantasizing about Eddy.  In fact he’d been moaning Eddy’s name when Eddy walked in and watched him.  He cleared his throat just before Barry could finish.   
  
“You seem to be enjoying yourself.” Eddy commented dryly.   
  
“I uh... I can explain...” Barry blushed.   
  
“Trying to work up the nerve to actually ask me out?” Eddy asked as he walked forward, snatching Barry’s jeans from the floor and putting them on the far table.   
  
“I uh... Well yeah .. I mean...”   
  
“Shirt.” Eddy said holding out his hand.   
  
“I...what?”   
  
“Your shirt Allen.  Give it to me.” Eddy held his hand out and a stuttering and confused Barry handed the shirt over leaving him completely naked now except for the slave collar that he still wore, even to work.  “You know when I started here I said you looked familiar... And the other cops handed me some photos of you.” He chuckled as Barry blushed, his face and neck flush with embarrassment, even if his cock was rock hard.  “Told me all about your porn past.  How there probably wasn’t many men in all the state that hadn’t had your ass.” He raised an eyebrow, daring Barry to deny it.  When he didn’t Eddy went on.   
  
“You feel pretty at home being naked and hard in front of people don’t you?” Barry nodded.  “Then here’s the deal.  You finish out your work today in nothing but what you’re wearing now, and if you’re lucky I’ll let you cum before you clock out.  Doesn’t mater who walks in here, you stay naked and hard and gagging to cum, and if you do at the end of the day I’ll make it worth your time.”   
  
“okay...” Barry blushed but went about his work under Eddy’s watchful gaze, having to lean back as not to knock things over or off his desk with his hard cock pointing out from his body.  Several cops came up from time to time to check on how their cases were doing only to find Barry naked with the toy in his ass and then get treated to a show of him jerking off, not getting to cum but playing with himself for their amusement.  He’d been groomed most of his life to be in this situation and thrive and now Eddy was ensuring he’d get to live this life at work every day.  By the end of the day Barry’s cock was dripping and his balls all but hurt from needing to cum.   
  
“You did pretty good.  Now for your reward.” Eddy smiled as he took Barry by the back of the neck and lead him down stairs and into the main office area before he knocked on the door of Captain Singh who called them in, and who started shouting at Allen for being buck naked with a hard dripping cock.  “I found him working away like this today Sir.  I’m not sure how long it’s been going on.  But you know his past.”   
  
“Of course I do.  I have one of the life time passes to his web site.” Captain Singh looked Barry up and down.  Barry couldn’t look Captain Singh in the eyes knowing he’d watched him having all that sex on the site.   
  
“Clearly he wants to be naked more often.  And he asked me to ask you to find out if it’d be okay if he wore his usual work cloths into work but then he could strip off and work naked up in the labs and dress again if he had to go out...” Eddy said to which Barry nodded when the Captain looked at him.   
  
“You like being naked where anyone can see you Allen?”   
  
“Yes sir.” Barry bent his head low.  Making no attempt what so ever to cover his naked body while he stood there between them.   
  
“Is it true what they say on your site, that you’re a complete submissive?” Captain Singh raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Yes sir.  I... I love submitting.” Barry blushed.  “I don’t get enough of it now that most of my time goes to work here.”   
  
“No personal life eh Allen?”   
  
“No sir.”   
  
“That why there’s not been much on the site for a while except some videos of you alone at home?” Barry nodded.  “Would you be willing to, help fellow officers out if the need arises?” Captain Singh asked casually.   
  
“Sir?” Barry looked at him.   
  
“You need to get fucked more often don’t you Allen?”   
  
“Yes sir.”   
  
“Then are you okay with other officers fucking you up in your lab?”   
  
“Yes sir.” Barry felt his cock throbbing, he was so dangerously close to cumming right now.   
  
“Good.  And I might ask you to come home with me from time to time.  My fiancee and I still get off together watching your movies.” Barry blushed but nodded.  “You look like you could use a good fucking right now Allen... Or is that toy of yours doing the job?”   
  
“I need more sir...” Barry whimpered.   
  
“Let’s see that famous mouth of yours and if it lives up to the hype we’ll see what we can do about that.” Captain Singh opened his suit pants as Barry knelt in front of him, sealing his future as the station cock sucker as he went down on his boss.  He could see how this would all play out and he was more then happy, he felt fulfilled to be being put to use again.  And as he swallowed the hard slab of meat that was offered to him Barry relished in the release that came with just giving into the desires he’d had to bottle up while working here.  “Fuck... His mouth is as good as advertised.” Singh offered him to Eddy who pulled his cock out and forced it into Barry’s very willing throat.   
  
“Fuck...” Eddy moaned as he fucked into Barry.   
  
“I think I’ll check out the other end.” Singh chuckled as he pulled the large toy out of Barry’s ass and used a little of his own personal lube he’d started keeping in his office for days he needed a little stress relief and Barry had worn something tight to work.  Sliding home into Barry he lamented not knowing about this all this time and realizing he could have been fucking the porn star he had the hots for for ages now.  And as he fucked into Barry’s tight ass he began to think about the fact that he was going to enjoy this as much as possible.   
  
“You know Allen...” Singh chuckled.  “I think we can make an exception... Just for you.  Let you wear something revealing to work, maybe even to the crime scenes if you’re lucky... But the rest of the time, bare ass naked so we can all fuck you anytime we want.” He chuckled.  “I’m sure we can find a jock strap or something to fit this...” He stroked Barry’s cock.  “And still make you feel embarrassed to be seen in public.” He chuckled with Eddy as he watched the Detective’s cock vanish into Barry’s mouth.   
  
“Maybe Barry’d like it better if he was just kept naked all the time.  Make replicas of all our cocks so he can wear a different one to work each day...” Eddy was brutally fucking Barry’s throat.   
  
“I like the way you think.” He chuckled.  “How about it Allen, you ready for all of Central City to see you bare ass naked and dripping around your plug?” Barry nodded on Eddy’s cock.  “I think that’s a yes.”   
  
“Oh that is totally a yes.” Eddy moaned.   
  
“Steady there Detective, we’ve got all night.” Singh chuckled.   
  


***

  
  
After they had taken their fill and fucked Barry from every end, even shared his tight hole together.  They’d talked things through with him and he’d explained that they’d have to talk to his father.  His father owned him and decided who got to fuck him and when.  And if they wanted to change his life like this they’d have to get his okay.  When they’d joked about not telling him, Barry had shook his head and told them if they didn’t get his approval he’d have to quit and leave the job.  Not wanting to loose a good thing, they gathered up their things and Barry’s and walked him out to take him home to talk to his father.   
  
The car ride to his house had Barry nervous and had him bouncing his leg in the back seat shaking a little bit.  Singh looked back at Eddy and his worry clear on his face.   
  
“Barry what’s wrong?” Eddy asked quietly.   
  
“I’ve never been fucked by someone he didn’t pick.” Barry said quietly.  “I... I’m afraid he’ll be mad that I got fucked by you both with out his say so...” He sighed.   
  
“And if he’s mad, what will he do?”   
  
“Dunno.  Maybe make me quite.  Maybe tell me no more sex with either of you.  It’s... Hard to tell what he’s going to do.” Barry leaned his head against Eddy.   
  
“Then we’ll cross that bridge when we get there.” Eddy held him.   
  
“okay.” Barry said quietly as he nuzzled into Eddy’s shoulder.   
  


***

  
  
“Barry we have company, why are you wearing cloths.” Henry Allen looked at his son with a confused look.   
  
“Because I need to tell you something.” Barry hung his head.   
  
“What did you do now?”   
  
“I got really horny at work... And I was using the toy like you said...”   
  
“Had your pants off and my replica up your ass.” Barry nodded.  “And?”   
  
“Eddy caught me, made me keep doing it in front of the other cops, and then took me down and he and the Captain here shared me...” Barry blushed as both men stood a little straighter.   
  
“Barry, undress and go up to your room.  I need to have a talk with these men.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Barry took his cloths off and went upstairs.   
  
“Gentlemen, have a seat.” He directed them to the living room.  “I am guessing Barry was worried about how I’d react and that’s why you’re on edge?” They nodded.  “Well put your minds at ease.  The whole reason I told him to do that at work was I was hoping someone there would catch him and take control over him while he was at work.  He works so hard it’s difficult for me and him to find the time to put in the control and sex he needs.”   
  
“So you’re not mad that we fucked him?” Eddy frowned.   
  
“Actually I’m pretty happy about it Detective.” Henry smiled.  “In fact I’d be happy if you, either of you, became a regular or even full time partner in keeping his sex drive in check.”   
  
“We were talking about making him work in the nude with a different officer’s replica up his ass each day.” Singh said as he looked straight into Henry’s face.  He had the measure of this man now and he wasn’t about to look like he was afraid of asking for what he wanted.   
  
“Oh I don’t have a problem with that.  In fact.  Barry.” He leaned back and Barry came down the steps, naked, and erect.  “Do you want to work naked from now on?” Barry nodded, blushed but nodded.  “Then you’ll be working naked.  I’m sure you two can supply the replicas?” He looked at Eddy and Singh.  “In fact we can make one of each of you before you leave so he can wear one of you to work while the others are being made.” He smiled brightly.   
  
“We’re also talking about not allowing Barry clothing in public.” Singh continued, Eddy gaping at him.   
  
“Well I can see why.  With a body like this, I’d have kept him naked all the time if it wasn’t for those petty laws.” He shrugged, reaching over to play with Barry’s cock like he wasn’t there there, just a thing to be toyed with.   
  
“If you don’t mind me sharing him with the Mayor and maybe the city council, I think I can arrange to have those laws revoked...” Singh loosened his collar as he watched Henry stroke Barry’s cock.   
  
“You have my permission to use the immodest whore of a son of mine as you see fit to get this accomplished.” Henry smiled.  Barry moaned, signaling he was close.  “Barry, go over and get the good Captain hard with your mouth, I’ll go get the stuff to make a replica.  You’ll be wearing his cock to work tomorrow.” Barry nodded, blushed and walked over to the sofa where Captain Singh was sitting before falling to his knees and opening the man’s slacks.  He pulled the lengthy cock out and began to suckle on it as he slowly jerked him off till he noticed his father walk back in.  He pulled off, holding the solid piece of sex in his hand as he took the device he’d actually built himself for this task and slipped it down over the Captain’s cock.  Once it was snug, Barry held it in place while he made out with Singh.  It beeped a while later and Barry pulled it off.  He sat it upside down so the Captain could see as fluid filled the impression of his cock and leveled off with the base of the device while Barry went back to blowing him.  By the time he was done and had the good Captain’s creamy center all down his throat, Barry stood up and pulled out a replica of Singh’s cock which he handed to Singh and bent over presenting his battered and lubed ass.  Singh nodded, aligned the dildo and shoved it into Barry’s hole to the hilt.  Barry moaned and turned the machine over again so that it would refill the mold to a blank state.   
  
He then went to Eddy and opened his pants, pulling him out of his underwear before repeating the process on an already hard cock.  Once he was sure Eddy was ready, he repeated the same process till he was swallowing Eddy’s load and soon presented with a replica of Eddy’s cock.  He put a leg on either side of Eddy’s legs and bent forward presenting his ass already full with the Captain’s dildo and Eddy moved it in and out till he got a good rhythm and shoved his in beside it.  Barry moaned and writhed on them as Eddy fucked him hard.  He took himself in hand and jerked off for them, all before he emptied himself on the carpet, shuddering he all but collapsed into a heap at their feet as he lay there panting.  He had just enough strength to set the machine to blank itself out before he curled up on the floor.   
  
“How soon would you need him to go with you to see the Mayor?” Henry smiled, sipping his coffee while Singh put his half hard cock away.   
  
“I might be able to get a meeting later tonight...” He started thinking about how he was going to breach the subject.   
  
“Take him with you then.  You and your husband I’m sure can think of useful things for Barry to do.  Maybe even take the device, make a replica of Barry for you to keep or of, Rob is it?” Singh nodded.  “Of Rob to add to Barry’s collection.” He smiled.   
  
“You’d be okay with that?”   
  
“Oh yes.  I’d be most okay with you fucking my slutty son all night long.” He smiled brightly.   
  
“Okay then.” Singh smiled as Eddy sat there utterly in shocked bliss at what he’d just done.  He looked down at Barry’s ass with their two dildos in them and thought about how much he’d be in that ass in the future.  Henry asked if he could have a word in private with Eddy and Singh said he’d wait there and watch Barry while they went into the kitchen.  Eddy was wondering what was up but Henry turned around and smiled at him.   
  
“You’re in love with him aren’t you?” Henry crossed his arms.   
  
“I... I don’t know.  I love his ass.  And fuck that mouth...” He muttered.   
  
“Good.  I know, from Barry, that you’re looking for a new apartment as the one you’re in wont be renewing your lease.”   
  
“Yeah...”   
  
“Barry could use someone living here who can work the same shifts as him and fuck him when I can’t.” Henry smiled.   
  
“You’re offering me a place to live....?”   
  
“Yes.” Henry poured himself another cup of coffee. “I’m also offering Barry’s ass on a more regular and permanent basis.” He raised an offering eyebrow at Eddy.   
  
“Permanent...?” Eddy swallowed.  Was he being asked to date Barry or marry him?   
  
“I won’t be around forever.  And he’s never known how to live with out a steady hand to guide him.  I’m asking you to learn the ropes with him and when the time is right I’ll step down and you’ll be the one in charge of him and his sexuality.  I’d hope that by that point you’ll keep the porn company going, maybe add to it and keep whoring him out.  The boy needs to be turned out and often to be happy.” He smiled.  “And you certainly have the package for it.” Henry smirked down at where Eddy hadn’t put his cock away since leaving the front room.   
  
“Thanks.” Eddy smiled.   
  
“So what do you say?  Care to become part of our happy little family?”   
  
“I accept.”   
  


***

  
  
Barry went home with Captain Singh, wearing only the dildo o the Captain’s cock and a back pack for the device to fit into.  Rob was over the moon when a very naked and very aroused Barry Allen walked into their house.  Barry ended up sleeping between the happy couple both of them balls deep in his tight ass.  In the morning after a couple bouts of shower sex, Barry found himself sitting in the waiting room outside the Major’s office in just a trench coat with Singh’s dildo in him.  The copy they’d made of Rob was in Barry’s bag.  When he was called in Captain Singh had him take off the trench coat in front of the Major and they talked about his body, the benefits to the force, the sheer amount of sexual frustration and sexual harassment charges that would go down if people like Barry were allowed to walk the streets naked and give the cops and other city employees a helping hand.  In the end it took some talking and a blow job from Barry and they had a lunch date with the city council.  By the end of the lunch date that had turned into an impromptu gang bang of Barry, it was deemed legal that people who wanted to be openly used for sex with out compensation could walk the streets nude.  Barry blushed as he walked out of the meeting naked, dripping cum around the dildo in his ass and headed to work in the Captain’s car, stopping to blow the Captain a couple times.   
  
Barry understood he’d be sort of on call all day long because each shift had to have the new law explained to them.  He wasn’t exactly aware of how many cops there were at CPD, but after nine meetings, and scheduling time for each of the interested parties to use the machine, Barry was coming out of it with close to a 100 new dildos and lots of new sex day in and day out.  He was allowed to sleep up in the break room for a couple hours before he started his normal shift in the morning.  He was wearing Eddy’s dildo today.  Glad he’d had each of them label their dildos so he’d know who he was riding that day.  And he was actually feeling well rested, despite several times of being woken up by guys finishing in his ass.  He was currently at a rush to the next crime scene, blushing as he came in naked, his hard cock swinging as he started his investigation.  They’d come to the conclusion that he needed to shave off all his body hair so he couldn’t contaminate any crime scenes, so his quite bare body was on full display as he bent over, revealing Eddy’s name on the base of the very thick vibrating plug in his spent hole.   
  
“I can’t wait till I move in with you.” Eddy smiled as he walked up behind Barry.  “I’m going to enjoy spending my nights sinking into that tight hole and fucking you till you pass out.”

**Author's Note:**

> This SO got away from me. I honestly wasn’t expect it to be more then three pages when I started and then...wham... I hope you liked it. And then I was going to end with steady on there... But there was just so much more that needed said.


End file.
